


No reason to fall in love

by 1001TalesFicFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past memories of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest
Summary: Tale#: 3He flew to Korea to pursue his studies in modelling but he didn't know his roommate is a cocky spoiled brat who doesn't want him as his roommate. As if he wish to. Or actually he didn't complaint either?All credits of this story goes to the original author:peachsheep_http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1514371





	No reason to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! When you read this note you must set your mind to not put any expection in this fic. I think i pretty much ruined the prompt (I'm terribly sorry for the prompter for not giving much in this but i did tried my best ).  
> Put your expection down but not to low. Hahaha i hope this fic is good for you guys. 
> 
> To my beta-reader; Thank you so much for helping me corrected the errors and patiently waiting for me everytime i went MIA because sometimes college is a pain in the ass. Sigh~ Again thank you so much!
> 
> To the mods; You guys...wow really i couldn't thanks much because of all the patients you showed towards me. Im so grateful of that. And thank you so much for helping me all this time and sorry for being troublesome 'writer'.

Yixing loaded his last luggage in the room before flopping down on the bed. Today had been a very long day for him. He was supposed to book a flight from China to Korea yesterday night, so he could just take a taxi straight to the academy but his mother being his mother decided to book his flight yesterday morning so he could rest before leaving. However, he still needed to book a room to sleep, a room that costed him a week’s worth of meals. To top it off, he woke up late for registration and was 20 minutes late because the driver couldn't find the academy. He said he had never heard about it but how was that even possible? Who the hell has never heard about SM Academy Institution? It’s the biggest academy of art in Korea after all.

He sighed. Hotel, food, paying double for the taxi... He sure needed to stock a lot of ramen if he wanted to survive until he got his monthly allowance.

He was about to get up to unpack his stuff when he heard a soft clicking sound. Slowly the door opened and revealed a guy with permed hair. Their eyes met for a few second before he cleared his throat.

"So, I guess we’re roommates?"

"Hell, no!" The guy suddenly screamed, which made Yixing flinch on his bed. The fuck?

"Ahjussi! I’ve told you many times, I don’t want a roommate!" He protests loudly.

He heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching to their room before an old man came to stand beside the spoiled guy with bags in both of his hands. "They..." He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times to catch his breath. "They didn't have any rooms left. We had no choice, Junmyeon-ah" He said after putting down the bags beside the bed. So… He was some kind of butler and the Junmyeon guy was a young master?

"Then, get this guy out of my room! I don't want to share this room with some peasant."

Wow. "Uh… Hello? I’m still here and I can hear you, yknow?" Yixing finally interrupted them. Who the hell does this little shit think he is to insult people like that?

Junmyeon finally turned his face to look at him "Do I look like I care?"

Yixing’s left speechless and dumbfounded.

"Exactly. Now, get these things out of my room and find another room to sleep in. I don’t want a roommate. Gosh, ahjussi do something and get him out!" Junmyeon snorted before walking to his bed while looking around the room, deciding it needed a makeover. It looked like a coffin, plain and gloomy, he hated it.

Yixing jumped off the bed. He ran his hand through his own hair rather harshly "Wow, easy boy, easy. I don't know who the hell you think you are to do whatever you want but that’s not how things work. Let me remind you, this is my room too and I don't care if you don’t need or want a roommate, it’s not like I want to share a dorm with you either" He said calmly, or tried to “So let’s do something, don’t mess with my things, don’t bother me, don’t talk to me and I’ll do the same” Their eyes met before he spoke again.

Junmyeon gritted his teeth, his fingers bowling into a fist.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing left the administration office and walked through the hallway to the cafeteria. They had called the students with a scholarship to explain how to use their campus’ card, how much money it held, where they could buy things and so on. He happens to be one of the few lucky fifty. Amazing right? Yeah, he still couldn’t believe it either. Being part of this academy was already a big wish of his, it was a dream come true.

Once they graduate from high school, most students immediately apply to SM Academy, but to be accepted you must be talented. No, Yixing’s not saying he is talented but at least he knew how to dance, something he was proud of. That made him pass the audition to receive the scholarship and be able to study in the school of his dreams. Sadly, he wasn’t in the dance trainee department. His scholarship required him to be in the model one first. Truth is, people can do anything as long as they have money. Yeah, he needed to find a part time job too. Maybe later.

For now, he needed to eat. He hadn’t eaten proper food for two days in a row because he had already spent a lot on ramen. One of the best things about this scholarship is they offered free food for scholarship holder. So why not, let’s eat whatever they have!

Yixing happily skipped to enter the cafeteria, but he came to a halt in the front door when he saw there were a lot of students eating at the moment. He glanced at the watch on his waist. Ah! It’s lunch time, no wonder. Slowly he walked to the counter to get a tray and food.

After ten minutes of queueing to get his food, he walked around the cafeteria to find an empty table to sit, but there were none. He kept looking until he finally found one at the back of the cafeteria. Yixing mentally thank god because today was his lucky day.

“Are those seats free?” He asked while holding his tray full of food.

The blond guy, who was playing with his phone, looked up at him before looking back at his phone. “Yeah, feel free to sit”

Yixing smiled and took a seat in front of the boy, thanked for his meal and grabbed the chopsticks to start eating. Though before he could, a voice interrupted him.

“You have an accent, where are you from?”

Yixing cursed under his breath, looked up, narrowed his eyes. “I’m Chinese”

“Same here!” Suddenly the blond in front of him spoke in Chinese. Yixing almost choked on his spit. What?! This boy? Chinese? “You don’t look Chinese...at all.” He said, doubting.

The boy laughed “Well, I’m half Chinese and half Canadian”

“But still, you don’t look Chinese.”

 “I’m Kris Wu.”

“I didn’t ask”

Kris laughed again. Interesting.

“Stop laughing!” Came a voice from behind Kris. Who would’ve thought… It was his annoying roommate “And you peasant, stop flirting with my boyfriend, would you?!”

Kris laughed. “Baby, he is not flirting with me. We were just talking, right?” he asked Yixing.

 

Yixing rolled his eyes.

“More like your boyfriend was the one who talked to me first, since we’re both Chinese” He retorted, suddenly losing his appetite. He came to the conclusion that today was a bad day and decided to take back what he had previously thought.

“Yeah, we are Chinese. Can you believe that, baby?” Kris grinned happily and pulled Junmyeon to sit on his lap “And why did you call him peasant?”

“Because the ones who can’t pay for their food in this academy are peasants”

Yixing stiffened but he showed his usual expressionless face and continued eating his food.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing threw his shirt in the laundry basket “I still cannot believe that bossy guy has a boyfriend despite his attitude.” He babbled.

He was annoyed at his so-called roommate right now. How could he say that to him? Was it that low being a scholarship holder? He was very proud to be one of them though... Why did he have to say that?

He didn’t want to fill his head with that guy’s ugly attitude so he slipped in to his shoes to get ready for part time job hunting!

 

* * *

  

“What did you talk about with that peasant?” Junmyeon asked while chewing on his fries.

Kris shrugged “Nothing. We just introduced ourselves and I noticed his accent, that’s how we knew we are both Chinese. That’s all until you came.” He replied with a smile. He knows Junmyeon felt threatened whenever he had a conversation with new people. That insecurity made Junmyeon special to him. He is so cute with those furrowed brows.

“That’s it?” Junmyeon brows almost knitted while eyeing Kris.

Kris laughed. “Babe, you are the...”

“Only one for you. Yeah, yeah, I get it, don’t sing, your voice sucks” Junmyeon cuts Kris from singing the full song. He should just focus on modelling.

“Ouch! You hurt me”

They both laughed together in the end. They knew it was a joke, Kris never took it seriously and Junmyeon would always say whatever he wanted to and get famous with his bratty attitude since they were in high school.

“Say, how do you know that guy?”

“Whom?”

“Just now...”

“That peasant?”

“Well, you keep calling him the peasant. How do you know him?”

“He’s my roommate, dummy. How else?” Junmyeon snorted annoyingly, rolling his eyes.

“Didn’t you say you didn’t want a roommate?”

“I didn’t buy my aunt decided to be a bitch and got me a room with one. The end.”

“The end?! No, no way. How can I possibly sneak into your room if you have a roommate? He will see!” Kris panicked. He had plans for them tonight.

Junmyeon slapped Kris’ head. “Yah! Who said you could sneak into my room?”

“But we promised we could do it once in a while if you lived alone!”

“Yeah but I didn’t promise we could do it tonight. Today is my first day sleeping in my room!” he threw an annoyed look at Kris.

Then, Kris grinned widely. He moved closer to his boyfriend “Babe...” Kris brought his hand to caress Junmyeon’s thigh and earned a soft mewl from the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing had his hands full when he tried to open the door to his room. With a cup of coffee in his left hand, books in between both of his arms and a box of pizza he bought at the 24 hours mart down the street. He tried to put the password to the door lock with his thumb but he kept putting the wrong password. When he finally succeeded to put the correct password, the door opened and he gasped.

All the things he was holding dropped to the floor, along with the coffee and pizza. He closed the door immediately, his body shaking madly but he didn’t dare to open the door again.

“I will clean it!”

He heard him shouting from inside his dorm.

“And we are sorry!”

Shouted another voice. Yeah, you better be. “Whatever. Don’t touch my bed, don’t touch anything of mine!” He ran away after screaming that, hoping they had heard him. _Damn it!_

Yixing ran through the academy buildings. He was out of breath when he reached the front of the studio. He looked back to see or more to believe if it was true that he had just ran from their dorm to the building.

Now where should I sleep? He sighed, mentally cursing Kris and his ugly bunny haired boyfriend. He swore if they dared to touch his stuff or do it on his bed, he would cut their dicks!

He walked through the hallway wondering around while thinking where should he sleep tonight. He couldn’t spend his credit card to rent a hotel just because that stupid, spoiled brat couldn’t control his dick. They should’ve at least warned him, then he wouldn’t have got into the room while they were well… fucking.

 

He brushed his hair away from his forehead to wipe the sweat with the back of his hand. He suddenly stopped when he heard music coming from the dance studio in front of him. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, trying to make as less sound as possible, afraid he’d bother someone.

But to his surprise, only one person was practicing. He was dancing to an acoustic version of a song. Yixing watches the person dance passionately to the song, which made him unconsciously move his body too. He loved dancing but this person was...amazing. His body moved so smoothly, bringing the lyrics to live through them.

When the person took his last step, the song stopped too.

“It’s Two Again”

Yixing was caught off guard when the person turned his back to look at him. He didn’t know if his presence had annoyed the guy. “Oh” What was left his mouth finally, not so sure what else to say.

“By Christian Burrows.” The person spoke again. This time he started to walk to the back, where his stuff was. He retrieved a bottle from his bag, Yixing only watched.

“Oh.” Again, he didn’t know what to reply. When he noticed the person narrowing his eyes at him, he spoke quickly “Sorry, I guess I better go now. Sorry if I interrupted you” He turned his back to walk away after saying that.

“I saw you moving your body

Yixing stopped.

“Are you a dancer?”

This time Yixing turned around to look at the person. He didn’t seem offended “I dance, but I’m not an expert.” He says, looking down to his feel.

“I’m not one either” The stranger replied, shrugged his backpack on his shoulder and started to walk towards Yixing “Jongin” He offered a hand to Yixing.

Yixing took it and wondered again, why did people give him their names when he hadn’t asked? But he introduced himself anyway “Yixing.”

Jongin nodded “Are you new?” He asked after pulling his hand back.

Yixing nodded “Are you a senior?”

Jongin laughed and shook his head while smiling “No, I’m not, I’m a new student too.”

“Oh” Was left his mouth.

“Do you know any words in Korean besides “oh”?”

“How did you know I’m not Korean?” Yixing blurted out before he could stop himself. Was his Korean really that bad?

“Well, I guess because of your accent?”

Yixing rolled his eyes “Of course”

“Shouldn’t you be in your room right now? It’s pass ten o’clock already”

Yixing groaned while pulling on his hair harshly by remembering “Damn it”

Jongin frowned confused “Don’t tell me you don’t know where your room is?”

“No! It’s just that...” He didn’t know if he should tell Jongin “Never mind.” He said and without waiting for the reply he turned around to walk out from the studio. Now he needed to think what to do, where to sleep. He did a mental note to give Junmyeon a lecture tomorrow.

It took 5 seconds for Jongin to react to what he had said “Wait” He blurted out. “If you don’t have a place to stay, you can stay over my place. I live alone...” He seemed to somehow understand Yixing’s situation.

Yixing shook his head. “It’s okay. I will just sleep somewhere...”

“Really? Where though? You’re new here, you probably don’t know anyone else, do you?”

Yixing cursed under the breath. Why is his luck so bad? Without looking at him he said, “Okay...”

 

* * *

 

 

“No. I won’t go home...”

Yixing groaned at the noise, yawned and slowly opened his eyes, the light from the window making him snap his eyes close. He squeezed his eyes tightly a few times before opening it again, eyeing the room, feeling rather weird when he didn’t recognise the room as his own. But he saw a topless body, back facing him, standing at the balcony, smoking with his phone in between his hand and ear. Then the yesterday’s memories finally hit him like a truck, Yixing’s eyes went wide. _Damn_!

He quickly got up from the bed and searched for his bag and shoes, sighing in relief when he found them on the floor near the balcony. He looked up and bit his lower lip when he realised the bag was near the man’s legs. He contemplated snatching the bag and running out of the room or just wait for the boy to finish talking to whoever on the other side of the phone so he could thank him for being so kind to let him sleep here.

“No! No! I said no god damn it!” Jongin shouted before he finally let go of his phone and throwing it to the wall, the device falling to the floor, its screen broken. He gritted his teeth and fisted his fingers into a ball, tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath. He turned around just to find the shocked face of Yixing, jaw dropped at the broken phone on the floor when slowly, Yixing looked up to meet his eyes.

To say that he is shocked would be an understatement. He didn’t know how to react at that. The only thing he knew is that he just witnessed something beyond his imagination. Last night he found this guy so attractive with the way he interpreted his soul into the body movements that screamed passion. He didn’t know if he could believe his imagination from now on.

“Sorry.”

 

Yixing was taken back at the voice. For the first time he really didn’t know how to reply when someone apologised. He didn’t know why Jongin should say sorry when he knew no one in the room did something wrong.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Jongin said again when Yixing didn’t reply, he then bent down to clean the broken pieces of the phone. He walked inside the room and closed the balcony door with his leg, and made a mental note to buy another phone later.

“Eh…It’s okay. Things happens. So, uh, yeah...” Was what left Yixing’s mouth.

Jongin nodded his head. Deep down his heart, he did agree with Yixing’s statement. Things happen. Things happened that turned his life upside down. “Right. I was about to wake you up after I was done...you know...talking but I guess there’s no need for that anymore” He said and smiled guiltily, rubbing his nape.

Yixing just shrugged it off. “It’s okay, I was about to take my leave but I wanted to thank you for letting me sleep here, on your bed, so thank you so much” Sling the string bag onto his shoulder and grips on the string. Getting ready to walk out of the room. “Really, I owe you big”

Jongin laughed. “Nah, not a big deal at all. We share same interests, we should hang out more after this.”

Ah that. Yixing completely forgot about that. They had a long night yesterday, talking about their same interest towards dance. “Yeah we should...”

“Kim fucking Jongin!!!”

Yixing was cut off when the door room was opened with a loud bang.

“Fuck!” Jongin cursed out loud. How could he forget about this? Sure, his dad will reach his so-called brother to talk to him about that. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously, what were you doing in my brother’s room?” Junmyeon asked, catching up with Yixing’s pace. Yixing walked faster than he usually did because his stupid roommate kept chasing after him after they left Jongin’s room.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Junmyeon grabbed Yixing’s arm, that made the dimpled guy span around to face him.

“What?!” He asked irritated because Junmyeon didn’t want to leave him alone, yanking away his arm from Junmyeon’s grip, eyes piercing him.

“Are you deaf or what? I’m asking you what the fuck were you doing in my brother’s room?!”

“Nothing!” Yixing said before turning around and starting walking again.

“Yah! I’m not done yet!”

“Leave him alone, hyung.”

Junmyeon turned around, Jongin standing behind him with hands in the pockets. Looking straight passed Junmyeon, where Yixing got lost. Then he looked back at his brother “You shouldn’t stick your nose in my business”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes “As if I wanted to be your baby-sitter if it weren’t because of dad.”

“Then don’t. I’m not 7 years old anymore. I can take care of myself. I can do anything on my own” He felt irritated by his brother. He knows too well why Junmyeon was sent to attend the same college as him, they would never let him be on his own.

“Jongin...”

“No, hyung. I can take care of myself. I think you should worry more about yourself. I guess you still haven’t overcame yours so why’re you trying to help me instead?” Jongin’s lips turned into a small smirk when Junmyeon’s face changed immediately after he said that.

Junmyeon was at a loss of words. His body suddenly shaking badly, his face looking terribly shocked by what he just heard from his brother, certainly not expecting this to be happen in middle of hallway. “Jong...”

“See. You, yourself feel triggered by remembering, how do you think I feel whenever you tried to comfort me when I tried so hard to at least let those memories go? Do you think I will okay by you and dad sticking around me because you guys are so afraid of me hurting myself, when he forgot that he also has another son that happened to have the same shit happened back then?” Jongin says coldly, holding himself from shouting out his frustration towards his brother. He asked for nothing but freedom. “You should leave, hyung” With that he left Junmyeon alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing didn’t know why he hid behind the wall listening to the brothers talking about something that had been long hidden in their hearts, Especially Jongin. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help to stay still the moment he heard Jongin’s voice changed to a broken one...

He wasn’t sure why but the look on Junmyeon’s face made his heart beat so fast. Junmyeon looked more broken than Jongin. What had happened between the two brothers? He wondered before slowly leaving the hallway to head to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing changed into sport attire when he entered the studio. This class basically taught students basic walking and body posture in modelling. He was standing awkwardly in front of the class searching for a place to sit but his eyes stopped at someone clinging onto someone else at the back of the studio. That someone is no other than Kris holding another guy that wasn’t Junmyeon. They were smiling, whispering and kissing...on the lips. If he didn’t know better, he would say they are a couple. Did they break up or… ?

Yixing didn’t realise his fingers curling up into a ball when he saw Kris give a small and sweet peck on the other guy lips. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance, but why was he bothered by it? They were just roommates. Yixing walked to the only empty chair he found but by the time he wanted to sit, someone cleared his throat. That make Yixing look up to see who it was.

“That’s my chair.”

Yixing bit his lip. He could feel all the eyes in the studio on him. “Uh, sorry.” He said before bowing a little. He turned around to find another chair but he stopped when his eyes met with Kris’. He could tell that Kris was shocked by his facial expression.

“Okay class!” The instructor came in right when Yixing found his place, which was 2 tables in front of Kris. He hurriedly sat before sliding down the bag from his shoulder and placing it beside the table.

“Good morning class!” the instructor greeted the class with a bright smile. “I think some of you might know me from previous semester but I will still introduce myself to everyone in this class. My name is Kim Jae Won. You can call me Jae Won or hyung, oppa or Mr. Kim. First of...”

Yixing couldn’t focus on what the instructor was talking about because he could feel someone making holes at his back by staring carelessly at it. It was Kris. He turned around, it’s true Kris was staring at him and mouthed something.

“Meet me outside after class is done.”

Yixing had a hard time dealing with Junmyeon this morning now why does he have to deal with him? He shook his head, determined not to talk with Kris. He would pretend he didn’t see anything if that’s what make Kris stop staring at his back because it was annoying him.

“No. I didn’t see anything so stop staring at my back. It’s...”

“So, Kris, mind telling us what you’re talking about?”

Kris jolted from his seat when Mr. Kim called his name. “Eerrrr, nothing.”

Yixing slowly turned his body back to the front, his head down, looking at the table.

“No, no. You and that red sweater boy can share with us too. We would like to hear it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yixing!”

“Don’t follow me you jerk!”

He took double steps to avoid Kris, who was calling his name after they left the class. Why it’s so hard for him to just go to college and study and graduate to become the person he wanted? It’s that too much to ask?

“Hey!” He grabebed Yixing’s shoulder to yank him “Listen I’m...”

“If you want me to not tell your boyfriend that I saw you lovey dovey with another guy, consider it done. I don’t want to deal with your problems, so stay away from me.” Yixing retorted, rolling his eyes while puffing his cheeks “I saw nothing”

“Yah!”

Oh God. “Good timing.” He murmured under his breath when he saw Junmyeon making his way towards them.

“What are you talking with my boyfriend?”

“Ask him yourself” Was all he said before leaving the couple alone. He rubbed his hair harshly while walking through the hallway to his room. He really need to take a nap for awhile to ease his headache.

4 hours in the class with Kris already give him big trouble when Mr. Kim already marked him. They wasn’t even 30 minutes in the class though Mr. Kim warned both of them to not playing around in his class. Yixing puffed his cheeks at the thought, as if he is the one at the start. If it’s not because of Kris, he sure wasn’t at the target from the beginning. That result for them to do 20 minutes catwalk with correct body postural and facial expressions. Damn, it was embarrassing as fuck. He was a zero at this point so he was embarrassed himself by doing it with Kris, which was super satisfying because he is actually a model.

Yixing bumped into someone when he was about to press the elevator button but before he could respond he was pulled into the elevator.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” someone shouted at him.

Yixing looked around, luckily, they were just two in the elevator. He stared doubtfully at the person in front of him “What?” he asked, fixing his bag on his shoulder. Still not breaking the eye contact, looking straight into the other’s eyes, challenging him.

“Just this morning I caught you in my brother’s room and now you dared to hit on my boyfriend?!” Junmyeon asked, or more like shouted to his roommate, getting on his nerves. He crossed his arms, waiting for the answer from the man in front of him.

Yixing could only sigh heavily while shaking his head “You should really control yourself. Or maybe your boyfriend. Who knows he probably...”

“No!” Junmyeon shouted. “No, shut up, don’t say anything else” Gritted his teeth, Yixing can see Junmyeon’s chest going up and down because of his hard breathing. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

“Oh my... did---did you know all of that already?”

“No”

“Fuck, seriously I can’t believe you, so you know what he’s been doing all along yet you’re still in denial?”

“No! I said no! No!” hands already gripping on his hair, Junmyeon kept screaming ‘no’ like a mantra. He seems terrified at that one word. “I said no!”

“Hey, Junmyeon...” Yixing was shocked by his voice, he didn’t know why his voice sounded so low.

“NO!”

Junmyeon screamed again but this time he threw his hands up. Yixing’s eyes widened at the sight. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, voice low yet convincing but Junmyeon didn’t budge. He kept moving his hands messily to the point he sank his nail on his face and left his cheeks red. Yixing was terrified at the sight, so he was fast to grab both Junmyeon’s hands to stop hi, from scratching himself “Hey, stop. You’re gonna hurt yourself!” Yixing shouted, fighting with a stubborn Junmyeon.

Junmyeon looked like he’s having an anxiety attack but he couldn’t tell why. “Hey, listen. I’m sorry” He said while Junmyeon slowly calmed down. “I promise I will not say it again.” Yixing stared at Junmyeon, the other looked miserable. Red cheeks, puffy eyes and swollen lips. He stopped at those lips for quite some time, admiring them without knowing it. How come those lips look so addictive at his moment. Yixing didn’t know when he stepped closer to Junmyeon but he did.

“Really?”

Bubbles on his mins popped when Junmyeon’s voice reached Yixing’s ears. He shook his head, trying to let the thought of kissing Junmyeon go away, who is waiting for him to answer. He scrubbed his nape awkwardly “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I promise, so stop throwing a tantrum okay?”

“Okay”

Ding! The door opened. Yixing stood there awkwardly, giving Junmyeon space to walk pass him and out of the elevator, he followed after. Staring at the other’s back, he could tell Junmyeon was lost in his own thoughts when the other walked pass their room. “Junmyeo?. You just walked pass our room”

Junmyeon slowly turned around and looked straight at the door of their room. He recognised the sign in front of the door “Ah, yeah.” He walked back to their room and pressed the key of the door.

Yixing just shrugged his shoulders, walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm, okay.”

“Make sure he sleeps with the lights on.”

“Okay.”

“And, can I ask you one thing?”

He didn’t like how that sounded but he accepted anyway. “What is it?”

“Don’t leave him alone.” The other said, almost pleading. He wanted to ask why but then Jongin added “Please...” He knew better than to ask anything else.

Though Yixing regretted his decision because he couldn’t sleep, he rolled to the left and right on the bed to find a better position but he just couldn’t. The thought kissing Junmyeon’s lips was haunting him and he almost kissed him today. He was fully awake watching Junmyeon chest go up and down in a slow pace.

He wondered if Junmyeon was having sweet dreams since Yixing could see Junmyeon’s lips curling upwards to perform a smile. Though suddenly the smile was gone and Junmyeon started to whimper in his sleep. Chest breathing hard, turning to left and right. He mumbled something Yixing couldn’t hear.

“Please don’t go” Junmyeon started to sob in his dream. “Please, don’t go!”

Yixing’s back straightened and his eyes went wide when Junmyeon kept struggling in his dream. His body shaking, his face sweating with bangs covering his face. Yixing jumped off his bed to the other’s bed. He shook Junmyeon’s body “Hey, you are okay?” He asked him while trying to wake him up.

Junmyeon was still unconscious and whimpering in his dream, suddenly he gripped Yixing’s arms. Digging his nails on the uncovered skin. “No, I… don’t go. I don’t want to be alone...” Moved his head left and right, brows knitting with each other.

Yixing’s heart was beating so fast, he didn’t know how to comfort the other while Junmyeon was still sleeping. He had never handled this kind of situation, he was afraid of making a wrong move but Junmyeon’s grip on his skin was burning it and it hurt a lot so he decided to try waking him up again  “Junmyeon, hey! Wake up!” His voice stuttered a bit but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“I’m begging you...” Yixing panicked when Junmyeon’s cheeks started to get wet with tears before he jumped on him on his sleep “No! Please don’t leave me...” Junmyeon was shaking in Yixing’s arms. He hugged the dimpled guy tightly without knowing. Meanwhile, Yixing was shocked by the sudden hugged. He heard a sob, he guessed Junmyeon was still not aware of the situation so he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to at least show some kind of affection towards the other, right? He then proceeded to rub Junmyeon’s back while whispered soothing words “It’s okay, it’s okay. You are safe, nobody’s gonna leave you.” 

 

* * *

 

“It’s happened once in a while, usually his anxiety will attack during his sleeping time and sometimes when he’s fully conscious of everything. It’s triggered by his past that was no good to him.”

_Our mother was killed in front of our eyes..._

Yixing didn’t know why Jongin’s words were still in his head. He took the chance to ask Jongin what was wrong with Junmyeon but the answer made him really miserable. Why did he care so much about him? Sure, it’s terrifying someone we loved was killed in front of our own eyes he too sure would be traumatised but it wasn’t like they had a good friendly relationship, let alone as a roommate. But why was it that he couldn’t get rid of Junmyeon from his mind now?

It was five minutes past 1 a.m. but Junmyeon was nowhere to be seen. As far he knew, Junmyeon always came back after 10 p.m. So where was he at this hour? Then again, why did he care so much? “Ah! Not my problem!”

He threw himself on the bed before covering himself with the blanket, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. He shouldn’t bother himself with Junmyeon because that’s what he said the first time they met.

10 minutes later.

“Fuck, I’m sure gonna regret this later!” He grabbed his phone from the table beside the bed and dialed Jongin’s number.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing quickened his paced to follow Jongin. They were gonna find Junmyeon and according to Jongin, there was one place Junmyeon would go if he is in that miserable state. A club.

Yixing didn’t find it weird but it was irritating him. He kept telling himself to stop bothering himself with Junmyeon because they weren’t friends but his heart couldn’t stop beating fast, as if he knew something bad could happen if he ignored his instincts.

“We are here” Jongin said while stopping in front of a big club full of people, some at the front chattering to each other, a couple kissing, others simply enjoying themselves. They walked pass the security guard, without showing their IDs since they were already adults.

Jongin scanned the crowd while Yixing was trying hard to squeeze himself through the people but still looked around, wishing he could spot his roommate. “I saw Kris!” He shouted a bit to fight with the beat in the club. He pointed his finger ahead “There!”

“Let’s go.” They didn’t waste any time. If Kris was there, Junmyeon must be there too “Son of a bitch!” Yixing was shocked when Jongin cursed before running towards Kris. He saw Jongin grabbed Kris’ collar before punching him. Kris was shocked by the sudden hit. He couldn’t defend himself so Jongin kept punching him, blood dripping from his nose.

“Fuck you! How dare you kiss another person in front of my brother?” Jongin screamed out his lungs while using Kris like a punching bag. Yixing spotted Junmyeon sitting there, watching with expressionless eyes “I know you were just playing around with him but I never thought you’d be that much of a cheater!”  Kris coughed, lying helplessly on the floor, people were shocked at the sudden fight but nobody was there to pull Jongin away from Kris. They let the guy let his anger out. “I swear if you dare to meet with Junmyeon again…” He threatened and stood up “Yixing, hold Junmyeon. We are leaving now.”

 Yixing obeyed, he pulled Junmyeon’s arm over his shoulder before supporting his body by the waist and started walking

“Jong—”

“Not now, hyung. We will talk once we get in the room.” Jongin said firmly. He let Yixing carry his brother because he couldn’t trust himself. He didn’t know if he could control his anger or not. What had happened was crossing the line, even if he knew Kris was lying to him, kissing someone else right in front of him was too much. What made him so upset was that Junmyeon let it happen.

“Get him on the bed, I’m gonna get a towel and water to clean him up” Jongin didn’t spare a single glance towards Junmyeon before he got into the bathroom and closed the door.

Yixing followed and he pulled the cover over the bed before slowly letting the bunny hair guy down on the bed. He decided to change himself too. He never liked to go to clubs, they smelled like trash, reeked of alcohol. Yixing turned to walk to his wardrobe but a shaking hand gripped on his shirt. His eyes fall on his hand before focusing on Junmyeon’s face. “D-Don’t go” Junmyeon’s voice was shaky, just like his hands. Yixing was more than confused, did he hear correctly?

“Don’t leave me...” That was all it took for Yixing to realise he wasn’t imagining things. He kneed down, propping his elbows on the bed while facing the other.

He smiled “No, I’m not leaving, I just...” He looked down before staring back at Junmyeon “I just need to change my clothes” He explained, still smiling at Junmyeon.

The other looked at him, doubting but decided to apologise instead “I’m sorry”

 

“Ah! No, no. It’s not your...err it’s not your entirely fault, but really, don’t be sorry. Just rest, I’ll change as fast as I can and come back to you” Yixing mentally cursed himself because he felt like he was going to throw out everything he ate today. Where the fuck was all that coming from? But he didn’t regret it a bit and somehow he liked it. He gave a last convincing smile to Junmyeon before he got up to go to his wardrobe.

But they forgot one thing, they weren’t alone in the room. Jongin was leaning against the bathroom door, smiling brightly at the scene in front of his eyes just now.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Two month later._ **

“Yah! Wake up. You are gonna be late!” Junmyeon stood beside Yixing’s bed, trying to wake the other up for at least 20 minutes already.

“5 more minutes. I’m still sleepy.” Yixing mumbled on the pillow.

“No. It’s 8 a.m. already!”

“Ah! Go aw---ay!” Suddenly Yixing jolted up. “What?!”

“Yeah it’s 5 minutes passed 8 a.m. Good luck!” Junmyeon winked at his roommate.

Yixing’s eyes widened at the sight but he couldn’t waste any more time “Fuck you, why didn’t you wake me up early?!” He cursed while hurriedly snatching his towel.

“I would gladly get fucked by you but hey, I wouldn’t want you to ditch class to do that....”

Yixing’s head goes blank. He stopped in front of the bathroom. Did he hear just imagine Junmyeon dirty talking with him at this fucking hour? Or was he still dreaming? Of course, Junmyeon and Kris had broken up that night of the accident so it left Junmyeon single until now. Which, according to Jongin record, it’s the first time Junmyeon’s single for almost three months already. So Yixing couldn’t tell if it’s because of him imagining things or is it Junmyeon who is horny?

Slowly he turned around to look at his roommate. He saw Junmyeon sitting in his bed playing with his phone like he didn’t say anything bad just now.

Yeah, just his imagination.

He walked into the bathroom and decided he had something to take care of down there.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing and Jongin were having a lunch together today because they had dance lessons after since Yixing had decide to join the dance club. It’s not hard for them to get along with both of them sharing the same interest. Luckily Jongin wasn’t like other students who will look at the material and not the talent.

“So, how is it going with my brother?” Jongin broke the silent.

“What?” Yixing asked him back with a full mouth.

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Duh, I was asking if you had made a move on him”

Yixing choked on his food at the question. “What the fuck, man?” Yixing proceeded to drink all his juice to calm himself.

Jongin just laughed heartily at Yixing’s reaction. “You sure have a thing for him if it has you choking like that”

He could feel his face getting hot by the words. He thought he was not obvious but sure, he would admit now “So what if I do have a thing for him?”

“Then go get him!”

“Hell no!”

“Why not?”

“Just because.”

“You better make a move before he loses his interest in you.”

“I don’t c-- Wait, what did you say just now?” Yixing was now fully facing Jongin.

Jongin shrugged his shoulder. “It’s true. It doesn’t take a genius to know that Junmyeon-hyung too, likes you. He tried to give you hints but you’re just too naive or maybe simply stupid.”

“Hey! I’m not stupid okay! I just don’t know how to confess to Junmyeon. I never thought things would change like this.”

“Well, things happened and it’s your feeling now. Why bother to think about the past?”

True. “But how am I supposed to confess to Jun---myeon!!!” Yixing shouted when his eyes caught Junmyeon staring at him blankly like he just heard something that he wasn’t yet supposed to hear.

Junmyeon turned his back and ran.

“Junmyeon!” Yixing called but the other didn’t stop running.

“Go bro. Go run after him!”

Yixing confused, he looked at Jongin and Junmyeon a few times before running towards him.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight, it was cold but it didn’t distract a couple who just knew they were maybe soulmates few hours ago. They were clinging onto each other with lips connected together. The kissed was slow and sweet yet sloppy for a newbie like Yixing. He had never kissed anyone before except his mother.

He cupped Junmyeon’s face with both of his hands while caressing the other’s chubby cheeks. Lips still connected to each other. Junmyeon is a good kisser. Yixing broke the kiss and their eyes met as they tried to catch their breath. Yixing rested his forehead on the other’s, his eyes not leaving Junmyeon’s, admiring them “Your eyes...” He started, smiled a little “They sparkle” He stole a small peck on the other’s lips “It’s beautiful” He said at last before Junmyeon pulled him into another sweet kiss.

“I love you.” Junmyeon said in between his lips.

Yixing smiled brightly “I love you too.”

If someone ask him what is the universe, he could only say ‘It’s Junmyeon.’ because it’s true that Junmyeon is his universe now. He never knew being in love would make him to see the star. The star of the universe, Kim Junmyeon. He finally could say that name without being annoyed for the reason that he just don’t like Junmyeon before. He smiled into the kiss when he heard a moan escape from the other’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

They broke the kiss, looking into each other. Eyes enough to tell that they need to do this but Yixing still wants to make sure he won’t make a wrong move. “Wait--- sure you want to do this?” licking his lips nervously while his eyes catch Junmyeon’s swollen lips.

“Fuck! Can’t you tell already?” Without any second thought Junmyeon pulled Yixing by the neck and slammed his lips onto him. He dominates the kiss, pushes his tongue pass Yixing’s lips asking for entrance. Giving up to Junmyeon, he opened his mouth for better access for Junmyeon. He let Junmyeon dominate him because why not, Junmyeon is a good kisser after all.

After minutes passed, the kiss getting hotter with heat spreading over the room. Yixing didn’t waste time to slip his hands under the shirt and pull it off from Junmyeon. Junmyeon did the same to his when they broke the kiss before tossing them across the room and slammed their lips again. Yixing pulled Junmyeon to sit on his lap and resting his hands on the other’s hips.

Junmyeon pulled away. “Pants off!” breathless because of the kissing he managed to say it. Unbuckled Yixing’s pants hurriedly, once the belt’s gone he stopped at the button of the jeans. He looks up to Yixing. Biting his lips in a sexual way. When he sees nothing in Yixing’s eyes but for him to carry on. Junmyeon unbuttons the jeans and pulled it down a little together with the brief. Yixing’s half hard member sprang out from the cage. His eyes went wide when the sight of the cock caught his eyes. Yixing...is big. _Wow_. Giggling before grabbed on the length. Pumping it few times gently, a moan of pleasure coming from Yixing makes him quicken the pace. Yixing throws his head back because of the pleasure is too much for him. It feels so good that he thinks he will come if Junmyeon keeps pumping his cock like that. He wouldn’t want that to happen right? So... he choose a better option and grabbed on Junmyeon’s hand and pulled the other onto his lap. Smashing their lips while he pulled Junmyeon’s pants off. Junmyeon groans when his bottom makes contact with Yixing’s cock.

“Yi---xing...” Junmyeon meant it to come out as a sign for Yixing to never stop do what he doing but Yixing seems to enjoy his desperation by playfully humming in response, grinding his hips to make more skin-contact with the other. Yixing nibbled on Junmyeon’s neck, marking every spot on the neck with his teeth. Give pecks in every inch of the skin until his lips found Junmyeon’s ear. Teasingly biting on the ear “As much as I want to take you from behind. I would love for you to ride me as if your life depends on it because you look so fucking hot siting on my lap. Moaning so hot like that.” To say Yixing did that purposely would be an understatement because fuck, he didn’t know where did that come from. He never knew he was this nasty but he squeezed Junmyeon’s butt cheek anyway. Earned a loud gasp from the other.

Junmyeon throws his head back, fisting his hand on Yixing’s hair. “Fuck babe, that’s h—ot.” Managed to say it out.

“Ride me baby, ride me.” Was all Yixing say to take Junmyeon off from him to search the drawer beside their bed, for a lube before he hurriedly hops on the bed.  “Ah, always come prepare huh?” Yixing asked cockily, smirked at the sight of Junmyeon opening the lube cap.

“You have no idea how horny I am right.” He says while spreading the lube on his hands and throwing it to the side. Wrap them on Yixing’s cock.

 

“Oh really? Eager, aren’t we?”

Junmyeon tightened his grips on his cock and makes Yixing groan and shout “Hey!”

“Stop being cocky and let me ride you.”

“As you please.”

He didn’t prepare himself, he just want to ride Yixing hard and raw. Not getting fucked for almost 3 months when he’s a person who lives for sex? He sure is a survivor. He just can’t wait anymore. Sinking down slowly on the other’s cock. When the tip make contact with his entrance Junmyeon gasps and moaned load _. Fuck it hurts!_

“Ah, are you okay baby? Want me to prepare you first?” Yixing asked when he heard a gasp escape the other’s mouth.

Shaking his head while taking a long deep breath. “No, no. I’m fine just---let me settle first. It’s been a while since last time.” He says, slowly he continues sinking down on the cock in one slide! Satisfied with the cock is fully full in him.

Yixing groaned because of how tight Junmyeon is around him. “Damn baby you are so fucking tight!”

“Full...” was all left from Junmyeon. He bounces on his lap, slow and hard. Hands lingering over Yixing’s body.

Yixing breathes out a moan, settles his hands on the other hips while following up and down the hole on his cock. His eyes dark with lust and how he thinks that Junmyeon look so hot bouncing like this, head thrown back biting the lips to prevented himself from screaming with the pleasure feel so overwhelmed. “Don’t hold yourself. I wanna hear you.”

That’s it. Junmyeon screamed out loud Yixing’s name. “Fuckkkkkk Yixing touch me pleasee!!!!”

Yixing granted the wish immediately. Taking the other’s cock in him before pumping the hard length with full paced. Earned a loud moaned from Junmyeon, he knows Junmyeon soon will find his release because he could feel Junmyeon body shaking so badly right now.

“Hold on baby.” He stops stroking and teases with the tip of the cock with his thumb. “Let’s come together. I---almost there too.”

“I’m coming Xing!!!!”

“Me too. Together!!!”

Yixing comes inside him with a last powerful thrust meanwhile, Junmyeon spurted his come on their stomachs. He flopped on Yixing, running out of energy.

They are breathless. Junmyeon rest his head on the crook of Yixing’s neck. “Thank you.” He says.

Yixing laugh heartily. “For what?”

“For all of this.”

“No. It was me who should be thanking you because giving me this opportunity to feel you. To love you. Honest speaking, I never thought I would end up having sex with you, making love to you and clinging onto each other like this. Not even once.”

Junmyeon could feel heat spread over his face because of the sudden confession from the other. “Same. But I’m happy and glad we are like this finally.” He replied with low voice. Eyes half lidded.

“Me too. Me too.”

Yixing smiled and closed his eyes before slumber took both of them to another sweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> **[1001 Tales' mods: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the writer!]**


End file.
